In traditional virtualization systems, a user may spawn one or more virtual machines using resources of a physical machine (also known as a host machine) that is hosting the virtual machines. For example, the host machine may contain one or more central processing units (CPUs) and/or CPU cores that may be allocated to the virtual machines and/or that may be time-sliced for use by the virtual machines. The host machine may also contain a fixed amount of memory that may be allocated to the virtual machines. In a traditional virtualization system in which one or more virtual machines execute, the maximum amount of memory available to the virtual machines is limited by the architecture of the host machine and/or the amount of memory physically installed in the host machine.